


Teacup

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of blood and injuries, Pining, Yearning, mentions of possible death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: A look inside Hannibal and Will’s heads at the edge of the cliff.An extension of the ending of The Wrath of the Lamb. A reimagining.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> I got commissioned to write my reimagining of how I wished season 3 of Hannibal had ended! I love the canon ending but I thought this little extra bit would’ve made it that much better!

Time did reverse. The tea cup did come together. 

Falling

in 

reverse.

An attempt at self-sacrifice turned into something neither of them could have ever imagined. 

Fantasy, for Hannibal, everything had come true. Will’s head on his chest, melting against him. Post-coital. Their breaths in sync together, waning, falling and rising as one. Love. There was no other word for it. Hannibal _loved_ him. His yearning over the past three years had not been in vain. 

Three years of loneliness, three years of torment, of pain. Of hearing Will Graham was getting married and it wasn’t to him. Of hearing Will Graham had kept to his promise and had moved on. 

It killed him.

Every time Will’s name was uttered in the prison felt like a stab wound through Hannibal’s stomach, deep into his intestine, twisting and cutting, a pure, searing, guttural physical pain. He would’ve doubled over if he could. But he couldn’t let anyone know the damage hearing Will’s name did to him, or they would use it like a weapon against him. 

For Will, clinging to Hannibal’s body, soaked in the blood of their collective enemy. It indeed looked black in the moonlight. But his need, his craving for the man had broken through the dam he had built many years ago, like a typhoon through toilet tissue. Will was weak for him. And he hated himself for it, for giving in to his carnal feral desires. 

Was this who he truly was? 

All along? 

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us,” Hannibal had said through a ragged breath.

“It’s beautiful,” Will sobbed. 

The crashing of their bodies together sent every hair on both of their bodies rising up, it had every cell in their bodies craving purchase in one another, two bodies, one soul. As it had always been. 

Hannibal’s heart beat steady against Will’s cheek. Will closed his eyes, focusing on the melodic thrumming through his pained breaths. He felt complete. He felt whole. For the first time in his life. 

And he was horrified by that realization. 

Will considered it, tossing the two of them off the edge of the cliff and into the pitch black tide below them. They would both be dead in mere moments. No way would their bodies survive the impact of the ice cold water hundred of yards down, if they were lucky enough to miss the jacked shallow rocks. 

His guilt, deep rooted self-loathing, urged him to do it. 

What would a life with Hannibal look like? What was their future? 

Will yearned for it, but rejected it just the same. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t kill them. He wanted to continue feeling Hannibal’s heart beat. He wanted to count the drumming and feel his strong hands on him. Protecting him. Loving him. Killing for him. 

“It’s okay,” Hannibal whispered, petting Will’s curls. “We’ll be okay.” 

“Will we?” Will exhaled. 

Hannibal nodded, his cheek against Will’s sweat dampened forehead. 

“How do we survive this?” Will said, more to himself than to Hannibal. 

Their injuries were severe. If they weren’t treated soon, forget the cliff, forget the rocks and the water, they would both bleed out. Then what would have been the point? 

Hannibal nudged Will’s chin with a gentle bump of his curved finger, it almost could have been mistaken for an accident. Will tilted his chin up, keeping his eyes closed as their lips collided. 

Inferno. 

Ice. 

Water. 

Steam. 

Hannibal sobbed into their embrace, exhaling against Will’s soft lips. Will tugged him close again, their mouths and tongues, moving together, lost in time and space. The tea cup, once cracked and shattered beyond repair, was one piece again. A miracle, beyond physics, beyond any amount of human understanding. They were merely acting on instinct, once polar opposites, two negative magnets avoiding contact, now were welded together. It would take every force on earth to separate them again. 

Hurricanes, tornados, earthquakes, tsunamis. None of them held a candle to the force binding together Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham. 

Will pulled back nuzzling against Hannibal’s neck and holding him even closer, their chests touching, holding the back of Hannibal’s head and stroking his hair. Everything the man had done to him, everything he had taken from him, he forgave him. He finally understood. The ferality of his love. Because he felt it too. 

Hannibal’s fingers clung at Will’s back and shirt, he let out an uncomfortable grunt from the pain in his side. The bullet wound was bleeding heavily. 

“Where do we go? What do we do?” Will sighed. His desire to keep living was strong. Living meant having Hannibal, it meant living the life he was meant to have. He couldn’t lose it now. 

“Chiyoh,” Hannibal sighed.

A woman walked out from around back of the house, her rifle slung over her arm. She stood yards away in the shadows, but still managed to catch Will’s eye. Will acknowledge the woman he had become acquainted all those years ago in Lithuania. 

“She’s trained for assisting in these kind of injuries,” Hannibal said, his breath warm against Will’s neck. “We will be fine.” 

Will nodded. He trusted his love’s words, nuzzling against him again. 

“I can’t lose you,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s ears. “I refuse to. Not now. Please fight.” 

Hannibal sighed, deep and ragged, wrapping his arms around Will and holding as tightly as he could without causing himself any more pain. 

His injuries were far worse than Will’s, his warm blood seeping through his sweater and against Will’s stomach worried them both. But Hannibal could never give up. Not after finally having what he had always dreamed of. 

Will Graham. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments 🥺💓


End file.
